


And His Name is Sam Winchester

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Ficlets, Plaid, and Pie, OH My! [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt Sam Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, The Trials, break-your-heart feels, established relationship between Sam and you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's just completed the second trial, and he's very weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And His Name is Sam Winchester

"Sam?" You knock on his bedroom door softly. "Sam?"

"Not right now, okay?" He says weakly from inside his room. 

 "Yeah," you answer back and slide down the wall, so you're sitting down next to his door. "Okay."

Fifteen minutes later, your phone buzzes in your pocket. 

         **SamW: you're outside my door aren't you?**  
**You: no?**  
**SamW: just come in**

 You stand up and slowly open Sam's door. His room is dark, and you can only see him through the dim light shining in from the hallway. 

"Will you close the door, please?" His voice is so weak and soft, and it hardly sounds like him. 

Saving Bobby's soul from Hell and delivering it to Heaven; completing the second trial, is really starting to wear on Sam. Dean knows it, and so do you. You're both _very_ worried.

"Do you need anything?" You ask, keeping your voice soothing and soft as possible, knowing that loud voices and noises make his head pound. "I brought a couple bottles of water. I know you said you really haven't been hungry."

"Thanks." He offers just the one word, and he sounds exhausted already. 

"Do you want me to go?"

"No."

"Okay." 

Having spent many nights in Sam's bed in the past, you know exactly how many steps it is from the doorway to Sam's bed. After you walk the steps, you reach for the lamp on his end table so you can see. 

"No light. Hurts," he says in a whisper soft tone, that sounds like it makes his throat ache. 

He grunts lightly when he moves over in his bed, to make room for you to sit by him, so you toe off your shoes and sit down next to his head. He immediately moves, so his head rests in your lap.

Trying to ignore the tightness in your throat and the burning in your eyes, you run your fingers through his soft brown hair, taking care not to let your fingernails scratch his scalp, because you know everything hurts. The six foot, four inch tall man curls up next to you, with his head in your lap, and instantly his breathing evens out; you can actually hear him relax. 

"Tell me a story," he whispers out of nowhere. 

A sad smile affixes itself on your face, but no one can see it in the dark. "Once upon a time, there was a man who saved the world, and his name is Sam Winchester...."


End file.
